Unmei運命
by Lien Go On
Summary: Ntar spoiler, baca aja di dalem. M for violence not for Lime/Lemon! Don't read it if you don't like it! AU! OOC! Semau mau Author! Psycho-Naru! Disclaimer: Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto Highschool DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi. Happy Reading!
1. Good Boy

_Lien, Log In._

 **Unmei/運命**

 _Chapter 1: Good Boy_

 _-start-_

 _Tokyo, sebuah kota metropolitan modern yang merupakan salah satu kota yang memproduksi barang-barang elektronik. Tokyo merupakan ibukota dari negara matahari terbit Nippon/Nihon. Orang Indonesia menyebut negara ini Jepang._

Terlihat seorang anak muda berambut kuning jabrik sedang berjalan santai sambil mendengarkan musik menggunakan headset. Pemuda itu berusia sekitar 16 tahunan.

Pemuda itu mengenakan kaos putih dan lapisi jaket berwarna oranye dan celana jeans berwarna hitam serta sepatu kets berwana oranye.

"Haaah... Malam ini dingin sekali.." gumam pemuda itu sambil membawa plastik belanjaan yang isinya adalah ramen instan.

 _Malam itu sangat dingin dan juga sangat indah. Banyak lampu kerlap-kerlip dipasang di mana-mana. Namun dimana ada cahaya di situ ada bayangan._

Saat pemuda itu berjalan disebuah jalan kecil, ia melihat dua orang preman sedang mencoba untuk err.. memperkosa? Yap!, Mereka mencoba untuk memperkosa seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam sekolah. Pemuda kuning itu melihat seragam gadis itu.

'Seragam itu... Itukan seragam SMA Tokyo' batin pemuda itu. Pemuda itu melanjutkan jalannya. "Bagaimana nona? Apa kau mau main dengan kami?" Ucap salah satu dari dua preman tersebut.

"..." Gadis itu tidak menjawab.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'ya'." Preman itu menarik tangan kanan gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya dan mengangkatnya ke atas dan menempelkannya ke tembok lalu preman itu mendekatkan tangan kanannya ke arah dada gadis itu mencoba untuk meremas dada gadis itu. "HIHIHI..." Preman itu tertawa menyeramkan.

'tidak' batin gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menggenggam tangan preman itu dengan keras dan preman itu pun melihat tangan yang menggenggam tangannya.

"SIAPA KAU HAAH!?" Preman itu langsung mencoba melesatkan tinju ke arah kepala pemuda itu menggunakan tangan kirinya dan membuat gadis itu terjatuh karena preman itu melepaskan tangannya.

Pemuda itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan menendang kepala preman itu dengan kaki kanannya.

"Hanya orang yang lewat." Jawab pemuda itu dengan kaki kanan yang masih di udara.

Preman itu mental ke arah tembok sisi lain dan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Kemudian ia menurunkan kakinya.

 _"Tulang hidung patah, 2 gigi seri lepas, Rahang atas retak... penyembuhan paling cepat 6 minggu."_ Gumam pemuda kuning itu.

Teman preman itu yang melihat temannya kalah, langsung melesatkan tinju kepada pemuda kuning itu

"KAU!! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!! APA KAU TIDAK TAU SIAPA KAMI HAH!?" Teriak teman preman itu sambil melesatkan tinjunya ke arah pemuda kuning itu.

Pemuda itu menangkap tinju itu dengan tangan kirinya. Preman itu melebarkan matanya karena tinjunya dihentikan hanya dengan satu tangan

"Tidak." Jawab pemuda pirang itu dengan dingin sedingin es. Dan langsung melesatkan tinjunya ke arah tangan kanan preman itu.

Setelah itu, pemuda kuning itu membuat tangan kanannya membentuk huruf 'u' dan langsung melesatkannya ke arah leher preman itu. Dan preman itu memuntahkan darah segar yang mengarah ke jaket pemuda itu.

Lalu, pemuda itu menendang perut preman itu menggunakan bagian bawah sepatunya.

Preman itu pun mental ke belakang dan terjatuh.

 _"Tulang hasta patah, pita suara rusak, rahang bawah hancur, pendarahan diafragma, penyembuhan paling cepat 9 minggu, kemungkinan besar kehilangan suara."_ Gumam pemuda kuning itu.

Kemudian pemuda kuning itu merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil handphone-nya dan mencari kontak yang bernama 'Rumah Sakit' dan menekannya. Lalu mendekatkan handphone itu ke telinganya dan tak lama kemudian ada yang menjawab.

"Disini Rumah Sakit Tokyo, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya seseorang dari handphone pemuda itu.

"Ya, tolong datangkan ambulan ke sini." Jawab pemuda itu dengan datar.

"Baiklah, tolong katakan di mana anda berada." Balas orang dari handphone itu. Kemudian pemuda itu mengatakan lokasinya.

"Baiklah sebentar lagi ambulan akan datang ke lokasi anda." Ucap orang itu.

"Berapa lama?" Tanya pemuda kuning itu.

"Sekitar 12 menit dari sekarang." Jawab orang itu.

"Terimakasih." Ucap pemuda itu dan memutuskan sambungan panggilan itu dan memasukkan handphone-nya ke dalam kantong celananya.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis yang tadi dan terlihat gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri. Pemuda itu mendekat ke gadis itu dan menggendongnya ala-ala bridal style dan lanjut berjalan menuju rumahnya.

 _-time skip-_

Setelah sampai di rumah pemuda itu, ia langsung menuju ke kamarnya untuk merebahkan si gadis itu. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, pemuda itu meletakkan tubuh gadis itu di atas kasurnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Pemuda itu melepas jaket berdarah tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin cuci dan menuju ke arah dapur untuk memasak ramen instan yang dia beli tadi.

 _'crrriiiiiitttt'_ bunyi teko yang menandakan bahwa air sudah matang. Pemuda itu mematikan kompornya dan menuangkan air panas itu ke ramen instan itu.

Dan inilah yang dia tidak suka, karena harus menunggu 3 menit sampai ramennya siap.

Setelah menunggu 3 menit akhirnya ramen itu siap. "Itadakimasu!" Ucapnya. Dan dia langsung memakan ramen itu dengan lahap.

Dia lapar sekali setelah melawan 2 preman tadi. Niatnya, setelah pulang dari minimarket, ia ingin langsung pulang dan langsung makan makanan favoritnya itu.

 _Tapi, tuhan berkata lain._

 _Karena tuhan telah mempertemukannya dengan jodohnya._

 _"Gochisousama~"_ Mangkok plastik yang tadi penuh, sekarang sudah bersih.

"Haaaah~~ kenyang, kenyang." Dia pun membuang mangkok plastik itu ke kotak sampah. Setelah itu, dia menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengecek gadis yang tadi.

' _cklek'_ bunyi pintu kamar pemuda itu.

Dia melihat gadis itu masih belum sadar.

Ia berniat untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Akan tetapi, saat dia ingin membalikkan badannya, dia mendengar sesuatu.

"Jangan. Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku." Dan pemuda itu langsung menuju ke arah gadis itu. Ternyata gadis itu sedang mengigau.

"JANGAN!!" Teriak gadis itu yang kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk. "Hah.. hah.." gadis itu berusaha menenangkan nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda itu berbicara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda itu

"Ha'i" jawab gadis itu yang masih berusaha menenangkan nafasnya. Gadis itu melihat-lihat sekeliling dan bertanya.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Di rumahku." Jawab singkat, padat, jelas sang pemuda.

"Tadi saat aku ingin pulang, aku melihat dua orang preman yang ingin memperkosamu." Pemuda itu mencoba menjelaskan.

"Dan aku melawan mereka, mereka kalah dan kabur." Pemuda itu berbohong.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak kabur tapi mereka mendapatkan luka serius dan tidak bisa kabur. Mungkin sekarang mereka sedang dalam perawatan.

"Dan saat itu kau pingsan, lalu aku membawamu ke rumahku." Jelas pemuda itu agar gadis yang di depannya tidak salah paham.

 _"A-arigatou gozaimasu."_ Gadis itu berterimakasih kepada pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya.

 _"Douitashimashite~."_ Jawab pemuda itu dengan senyuman hangatnya dan membuat pipi gadis itu merona merah tipis.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Rias, Rias Gremory." Jawab gadis yang bernama Rias itu.

"K-kalau kau?" Gremory-san bertanya balik.

"Aku? Namaku Namikaze Naruto, panggil saja Naruto." Jawab pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu.

"A-aku juga, panggil saja Rias." Balas Rias.

"Kau murid SMA Tokyo kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah seragam Rias. Rias hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku juga murid SMA Tokyo." Lanjut Naruto. Rias sedikit terkejut karena Naruto juga murid SMA Tokyo.

"Kau murid tahun keberapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku murid tahun kedua." Jawab Rias. Naruto heran karena dia juga murid tahun kedua tapi Naruto tidak pernah melihat wajahnya.

"Aku juga murid tahun kedua, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rias sambil memegang dagunya.

'de-dekat sekali' batin Rias karena wajah mereka berdua hanya dipisahkan beberapa centimeter saja. Bahkan sekarang Rias bisa merasakan nafas Naruto.

"Ka-karena aku saat istirahat selalu di perpustakaan." Jawab Rias dengan gelagapan dan muncul rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kau kelas berapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Rias.

"A-aku kelas 2-2." Jawab Rias. "Kau sendiri Naruto-kun?" Rias bertanya balik.

'palingan Naruto-kun kelas 2-4, kelas para preman' batin Rias karena Naruto yang menyelamatkan Rias dari dua preman tadi pasti sangat kuat sampai bisa mengalahkan dua preman sekaligus. Dan kelas 2-4 terkenal dengan anak-anak badung dan kuat. Kuat di sini bukan berarti kuat menghadapi ujian karena kalau ujian, kelas mereka yang nilainya paling kecil.

"Aku? Aku kelas 2-1." Jawab Naruto.

"Kan ben-." Rias yang ingin mengatakan 'kan benar' tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Eh?" Ucap Rias.

"..." Hening seketika.

"EEEEEHH!!??" Teriak Rias tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Itukan kelas para jenius!?" Tanya Rias dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Hm." Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Rias masih tidak percaya. Kenapa?, Karena kelas 2-1 adalah kelas para anak-anak jenius seperti Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, dll. Dan Naruto adalah bagian dari mereka!? Rias masih tidak percaya.

Naruto kemudian melihat jam dinding menunjukkan angka 23:18. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan jika menyuruh Rias pulang jam segini, ia kahwatir akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Rias.

'Tidak ada pilihan lain kah..' batin Naruto sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau boleh menginap di sini untuk malam ini." Kata Naruto.

"Tidak baik juga jika seorang gadis pulang malam-malam." Lanjut Naruto.

"Kau istirahatlah dulu, jangan lupa beritahu orangtuamu kalau kau menginap di rumahku, aku tidak mau orangtuamu cemas karena kau belum pulang, besok pagi sekitar jam 4 aku akan mengantarmu pulang, jadi istirahatlah dulu." Ucap Naruto dengan panjang lebar.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa." Ucap Naruto dan pergi menuju pintu kamar dan keluar dari kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa di ruang tengah.

Rias yang melihat Naruto sudah tidak ada, hanya tersenyum tipis.

'Namikaze Naruto...

Dia orang yang baik' batin Rias dan mengambil posisi tidurnya kembali.

Mereka berdua akhirnya tertidur.

 _-skip time-_

 _'Kringggg... Kringggg... Kringggg...'_ bunyi alarm handphone Naruto.

Naruto pun terbangun dan melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka 03:40.

Naruto lalu pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil seragamnya tanpa membangunkan Rias. Dan dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

 _-skip time-_

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai seragamnya, dia pergi ke kamarnya untuk membangunkan Rias yang masih tertidur.

' _cklek'_ bunyi kenop pintu kamar Naruto.

Naruto menuju ke ranjangnya dan melihat Rias masih tertidur. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Rias, tapi Rias tetap tidak mau bangun.

"Hoy, Rias!, Bangun! Ini sudah jam 4! Ucap Naruto.

"Ehhhmmm." Rias masih belum mau bangun.

Dan Naruto mengulangi itu lagi sampai beberapa kali dan akhirnya Rias bangun.

"HOOAAMMM." Rias menguap dan mulutnya langsung ditutup oleh Naruto.

"Tutup mulutmu kalau sedang menguap!" Tukas Naruto.

"Maaf-maaf." Balas Rias.

"Sudahlah, ayo berangkat." Ajak Naruto.

"Ehh?, Aku tidak mandi dulu?" Tanya Rias.

"Memangnya kau bawa ganti!?" Tanya Naruto dengan kesal.

"Tidak." Jawab Rias singkat.

"Kalau begitu kau mandi di rumahmu saja." Ujar Naruto.

"Ehh? Ta-"

"Sudahlah, diam saja." Naruto memotong perkataan Rias dengan cepat sambil memasang wajah menyeramkan.

"Y-ya." Rias yang ketakutan hanya bisa meng-iyakan perkataan Naruto.

Mereka berdua berangkat dengan berjalan kaki. Dan di sepanjang perjalanan hanya sunyi karena ini jam 4 pagi.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya sampai di err... Rumah? Ini sudah tidak bisa dibilang rumah lagi karena sangat besar.

Rias yang melihat Naruto melihat rumahnya dengan pandangan takjub pun menawarkan Naruto untuk masuk. Tapi Naruto menolaknya.

'dasar pria yang tidak peka!' umpat Rias dalam hati.

 _-to be continued-_

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Halo Reader-san! Bagaimana fict baru ini? Baguskah? Apa perlu saya lanjutin kah?_**

 ** _Saya terinspirasi dari film 'Sherlock Holmes' tahun 2009 tentu saja hanya di bagian berantemnya hehe. Saya buat fict baru karena kemarin ada yang ngirim saya email. Katanya 'coba cari tutorial hapus cerita di google.'_**

 ** _Dan itu sangat menyakiti hati saya. Karena saya memang masih newbie dan saya maaf kepada Reader-san yang tidak suka dengan cerita saya jika kalian tidak suka, ya tidak usah dibaca._**

 ** _Kalian tidak perlu sampai menghina saya seperti itu. Tapi terimakasih kepasa Reader-san yang mengirimkan email itu._**

 ** _Karena email itulah saya mendapatkan ide-ide lain untuk membuat fict baru. T_T Saya sampai begadang membuat fict baru ini jadi saya harap Reader-san suka ya! :D Tolong beritahu jika ada kesalahan. Jangan lupa reviewnya yak!_**

 ** _See you in the next chapter and bye bye._**

 ** _Terimakasih._**

Lien _, Log Out._


	2. Great News for the School

_Lien, Log In._

 **Unmei/運命**

 _Chapter 2: Great News for the School_

 _-continue-_

'cklek' bunyi kenop pintu rumah Rias. Rias masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

 _"Tadaima!"_ Ucap Rias dan melihat seorang wanita langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Rias, kenapa jam segini baru pulang!" Tukas wanita itu sambil memeluk Rias. Rias yang melihat itu membalas pelukan wanita itu

"Maaf, _okaa-sama._ " Ucap Rias meminta maaf. Wanita itu ternyata adalah ibunya.

"Kan aku sudah memberitahu _okaa-sama_ kalau aku menginap di rumah temanku." Lanjut Rias.

"Tapi kenapa memberitahunya tengah malam? _Okaa-sama_ khawatir terjadi apa-apa padamu!" Tukas ibu Rias.

"Aku lupa hehe." Jawab Rias dengan nada tidak bersalah. Kemudian ibunya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya sudah aku mau mandi dulu ya." Ujar Rias. 'pasti dingin mandi jam segini, tapi kenapa Naruto-kun tahan ya? Mungkin karena dia laki-laki' batin Rias sambil menuju ke kamar mandi.

 _-skip time-_ ** _[napa? mau liat adegan mandinya? bayangin aja sendiri.]_**

Setelah Rias selesai mandi dan memakai seragamnya, dia melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan angka 04:37.

'gerbang sekolah pasti belum dibuka' batinnya. Kemudian dia menuju ke ruang keluarga dan menonton TV.

 _-skip time-_

Setelah menonton TV yang isinya hanya berita. Dia melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan angka 05:55. Dia pun mematikan Tv-nya dan menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

 _-skip time lagi-_

Setelah sarapan dia melihat jam menunjukkan angka 06:14.

Dia pun mengambil jaketnya karena masih pagi dan pagi itu dingin sekali dan mengambil tasnya.

Setelah memakai sepatu, dia menuju ke arah pintu rumahnya dan membukanya.

 _'cklek'_ bunyi kenop pintu.

 _"Ittekimasu~!"_ Ucap Rias dengan nada tinggi.

 _"Itterasshai~!"_ Terdengar suara ibunya dari dapur dan dia meninggalkan rumahnya.

 _-skip time-_

Rias pun sampai di gerbang sekolah dan baru setengah dari murid yang datang.

Sebagian besar adalah murid kelas 2-1. Karena murid-murid kelas 2-1 terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya.

Saat dia berjalan ke gerbang sekolah, ia melihat pemuda bersurai kuning sedang berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Naruto-kun!" Merasa namanya dipanggil dia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara. Dia melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah sedang berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arahnya.

"Oh, Rias." Balas Naruto datar.

Saat berlari menuju Naruto, rias tersandung batu kecil yang membuatnya oleng ke depan. Naruto menangkap tangan Rias dengan satu tangan dan Rias pun tidak jadi jatuh.

"Hati-hati kalau jalan." Ucap Naruto.

"Hehe, maaf-maaf." Balas Rias.

"Mau ke kelas bareng?" Tanya Rias

"Kan kita beda kelas." Jawab Naruto.

"Kan kelas kita bersebelahan." Balas Rias.

 ** _[A/N: Kelas tahun kedua berada di lantai 3. Lantai 4 untuk kelas tahun pertama, dan lantai 2 untuk kelas tahun ketiga. Dan lantai 1 untuk kantin, ruang guru perpustakaan, dll.]_**

"Ya sudahlah, ayo." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan Rias yang masih diam di tempat.

"Ah! Tunggu aku!" Tukas Rias.

 _-change scene-_

 **In the classroom 2-1**

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam pantat ayam sedang melihat ke luar jendela.

Dia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik sedang berjalan bersama gadis bersurai merah darah.

"Hoy, Shikamaru, coba kesini sebentar!" Ujar si pantat ayam sambil melambaikan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah ke arah pemuda berambut nanas.

Merasa dipanggil, dia hanya berjalan menuju ke arah si pantat ayam.

"Memangnya kenapa, Sasuke?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama Shikamaru itu.

"Sudahlah, cepat!" Tukas pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu. Lalu Shikamaru mempercepat langkahnya.

"Memangnya ada apa sih!?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Itu." Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan menunjuk ke arah dua orang yang sedang berjalan.

"Hah?" Kemudian Shikamaru melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Dan melihat pemuda kuning jabrik sedang berjalan bersama gadis merah darah.

"HAAH!?" Shikamaru yang melihat itu tidak percaya.

"NARUTO PUNYA PACAR!?" Teriak Shikamaru dengan OOCnya dan murid murid yang mendengar itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Shikamaru.

"Eh.. maaf-maaf." Shikamaru yang merasa diperhatikan oleh teman- temannya langsung meminta maaf dan murid-murid itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

"Naruto punya pacar?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada pelan.

"Mungkin." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Yosh! Ini berita besar!" Semangat Shikamaru dengan OOCnya. Karena yang murid-murid tau, Naruto tidak pernah menerima satupun gadis yang menembaknya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat.

 _-change scene-_

 **In the classroom 2-2**

Terlihat dua gadis sedang melihat ke arah dua orang yang sedang berjalan.

"Hey Grayfia, itukan Namikaze Naruto dari kelas 2-1 kan?" Tanya gadis bersurai hitam kepada gadis bersurai perak.

"Iya." Jawab gadis yang bernama Grayfia itu.

"Mereka berdua pacaran?" Tanya si gadis surai hitam lagi.

"Entahlah, nanti kita tanyakan saja pada Rias, Akeno." Jawab Grayfia

"Ini mungkin akan jadi berita besar!" Ucap gadis yang bernama Akeno itu. Berita besar? Ya karena gadis pendiam seperti Rias, berpacaran dengan laki-laki terkenal seperti Naruto.

 _-change scene-_

 **With Naruto and Rias again**

Mereka terlihat sedang sedang memasukkan sepatunya ke dalam loker sepatu.

Saat Naruto membuka lokernya, terdapat banyak sekali amplop di dalam sana yang kebanyakan berwarna merah muda dan ada bentuk hatinya.

Naruto sudah tau apa isi amplop-amplop itu. Isinya adalah surat cinta.

Seperti 'Aku menyukaimu!' , 'Tolong jadian denganku' , 'Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?' dan sebagainya.

Naruto memasukkan semua amplop itu ke dalam tasnya dan tas itu penuh dengan amplop. Rias yang melihat itu sweatdrop.

'aku baru tau ternyata Naruto-kun itu terkenal' batin Rias.

Rias setiap jam istirahat hanya berada di perpustakaan, karena itu dia tidak tau siapa Naruto, dan Naruto juga tidak tau siapa Rias.

Saat mereka berjalan di lorong, banyak yang memperhatikan mereka dan membisikkan hal-hal negatif tentang mereka seperti,

'Lihat gadis itu, apa dia pacar Naruto-kun?' ,

'Aku tidak menyangka selera Naruto-kun seperti itu' ,

'Padahal aku sampai beli make up mahal supaya Naruto-kun suka denganku' ,

'Pasti si gadis itu pakai pelet' , dan sebagainya.

Rias merasa risih ditatap seperti itu. Sementara Naruto tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Setelah berjalan dengan ditatap seperti itu, mereka sampai di kelas 2-2 dan Rias melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Sampai nanti, Naruto-kun." Ucap Rias.

"Ya, sampai nanti." Ucap Naruto dengan membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke kelasnya.

Rias pun menunggu Naruto masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan Rias juga masuk kedalam kelasnya.

 _-combine scene-_

 **Class 2-1 and Class 2-2**

"Itu dia! Rias!"

"Oy, Naruto!"

"Kau pacaran dengan Naruto-kun?"

"Hey, gadis itu siapa? Pacarmu?"

"Ehhh!?"

"Rias kau pakai make up apa?"

"Naruto, akhirnya kau menemukan jodohmu ya?"

"Siapa yang menembak siapa?"

"Oi dobe, sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan perempuan?"

"Apa Naruto-kun yang menembakmu?"

Dan itu terjadi sampai bel masuk pelajaran berbunyi.

Mereka semua kembali ke kursi mereka masing-masing. Dan saat pelajaran banyak yang mengirim kertas yang bertuliskan seperti

'Oi Naruto siapa nama pacarmu?' ,

'Rias, merk bedakmu apa?' ,

'Selamat ya kawan!, banyak yang menganggapmu homo karena kau belum punya pacar, tapi sekarang mereka tidak akan menganggapmu homo lagi!' ,

'Rias, apa zodiakmu?', dan sebagainya.

 _Tenggg... Tonggg... Tenggg... Tonggg..._

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Dan mereka kembali menyerbu meja Naruto dan Rias.

"Naruto, siapa pacarmu itu? Rambutnya merah."

"Rias, kapan kalian jadian?"

Naruto menggebrak mejanya sementara Rias berdiri dari duduknya.

"Begini ya..." Ucap mereka bersamaan

"Naruto-kun itu..."

"Rias itu..."

"Bukan pacarku!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Dan mereka pergi keluar kelasnya dan turun ke lantai 1.

Rias sampai lebih dahulu karena kelas 2-2 yang lebih dekat dengan tangga.

Saat Naruto sampai di lantai 1, ia berniat pergi ke kantin. Tapi melihat kantin begitu ramai, ia pergi ke taman halaman belakang sekolah.

Ia melihat Rias sedang duduk di bangku taman di bawah pohon besar.

Naruto pun mendekat ke arah gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Naruto.

Rias yang mendengar suara, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

"Oh... Ternyata Naruto-kun." Ucap Rias.

"Memang kau kira siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku kira teman sekelasku, mereka menanyakan hal-hal tentang kita." Jawab Rias.

"Aku juga, mereka tanya padaku, 'Naruto, siapa nama pacarmu?', atau 'Naruto, akhirnya kau menemukan jodohmu ya?', seperti itu." Balas Naruto.

Rias yang mendengar hal itu, wajahnya langsung memerah.

Naruto yang melihat wajah Rias memerah, menaruh tangannya di dahi Rias.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu memerah, Apa kau demam?" Tanya Naruto.

Rias semakin memerah dan mengeluarkan uap dari telinganya.

"Apa kau mau ku antar ke uks?" Tawar Naruto sambil menarik tangannya kembali.

"Ti-tidak, tidak usah." Jawab Rias yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Na-naruto-kun."

"Ada apa?"

 _Tenggg... Tonggg... Tenggg... Tonggg..._

Bunyi bel masuk pelajaran.

"Ah.. maaf Rias, lain kali saja ya.." Ucap Naruto sambil berlari menuju tangga dan meninggalkan Rias.

"Hey kamu! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sana? Sudah bel masuk, apa kau tidak dengar!?" Tegur seorang guru yang melihat Rias sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"Ah.. I-iya aku akan ke kelas." Ucap Rias kepada guru itu.

Rias langsung menuju ke tangga dan naik ke lantai 3 dan masuk ke kelasnya.

 _-skip time-_

 _Tenggg... Tonggg... Tenggg... Tonggg..._

Bunyi bel pulang sekolah.

Rias pun mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kelasnya dan menuju lantai 1.

Saat di tangga Rias mendengar suara dua orang yang sedang berbicara.

'suara ini... Naruto-kun?' batinnya 'dia berbicara dengan siapa?' lanjut batinnya.

"KAU!! JANGAN DEKATI RIAS LAGI!!" Tukas seseorang dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku tidak mendekatinya, aku hanya temannya." Ucap seseorang yang Rias kenal, yaitu Naruto.

"KAU, POKOKNYA JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT RIAS LAGI!! ATAU AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!" Ancam orang itu.

"Heeh~ bunuh? Kau mau membunuhku? Coba saja." Balas Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

"KAU!! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU!" Teriak orang itu sambil menarik kerah baju Naruto dan melesatkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya.

Dan yang diambil naruto adalah pisau tajam yang berbentuk seperti kunai.

Naruto menarik pisau itu ke depan wajahnya dengan posisi horizontal.

'zepp'. Orang tadi yang ingin meninju wajah Naruto malah meninju pisau dan membuat pisau itu menembus jari orang itu.

"Seharusnya itu perkataanku." Balas Naruto dengan dingin. Dan orang itu langsung terjatuh.

"AAARRGGHHH!!!" Teriak orang itu sambil mencoba mengeluarkan pisau itu.

"AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHG!!!!" Orang itu yang mencoba mengeluarkan pisau itu malah tambah kesakitan.

Naruto yang melihat itu berjongkok dan tertawa kecil.

"Heh, bagaimana?~ Sakit kan?~" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum seperti psikopat.

Lalu dia memegang pisau itu dan mencabutnya dengan paksa dan cepat.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!". Teriak orang itu.

"AWAS KAU-ARRGGGHHH!! LAIN KALI AKAN-ARRGGHH!! KUBALAS KAU!!" Teriak orang itu sambil mencoba berdiri dan pergi dari sekolah dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya~." Kata Naruto kepada orang itu.

"Tulang jari tengah, telunjuk, manis patah, penyembuhan paling cepat 5 minggu, kemungkinan jari masih bisa digerakkan 37,3%, cukup besar." Gumam Naruto.

 _'dug'_ bunyi sepatu Rias.

Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung melirik ke sumber suara.

"Siapa di sana!?" Tanya Naruto.

"A-aku, Naruto-kun.." Rias berkata dengan pelan.

"Rias, sejak kapan kamu berada di situ?" Tanya Naruto curiga.

"Tenang, Naruto-kun, aku tidak akan memberitahu yang lain, jadi.. tenang saja..." Jawab Rias.

"Haaah~~ " Naruto menghela nafas.

"Na-naruto-kun"

"Hmm?~"

"Ta-tadi itu siapa?"

"Ohh... Dia itu..."

 _-to be continued-_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Halo Reader-san! Gimana bagus gak chapter 2?**_

 _ **Menarik kah ceritanya?**_

 _ **Apa Reader-san suka?**_

 _ **Dan untuk para Haters-san sekalian, jika gak suka, gak usah dibaca.**_

 _ **Gimana Reader-san udah nonton belum film 'Sherlock Holmes'nya? Jangan lupa nonton ya! Film itu bagus banget.**_

 _ **Dan kalau Reader-san yang ingin kasih saran gimana cerita kedepannya tinggal PM.**_

 _ **Jangan lewat email ya.**_

 _ **Dan coba tebak, siapa orang yang mengancam Naruto tadi?**_

 _ **Saya akan update setiap hari [kalau memungkinkan].**_

 _ **Dan katanya film 'Sherlock Holmes 3' akan rilis tanggal 25 Desember 2020! Semoga semuanya bisa nonton yak! Saya pamit!**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter and bye bye.**_

 _ **Terimakasih.**_

 _Lien, Log Out._


	3. The Secret of Naruto

_Lien, Log In._

 **Unmei/運命**

 _Chapter 3: The secret of Naruto_

 _-continue-_

Di kelas 2-2 saat jam istirahat pelajaran.

"Kau kenapa Rias?" Tanya Grayfia.

Rias hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Rias.

'Memangnya kapan aku pernah bertemu dengannya?' Batin Rias.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Dia itu..." Naruto memberi jeda pada ucapannya.

"Murid kelas 2-4." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Namanya?" Tanya Rias lagi.

"Issei. Hyoudo Issei." Jawab Naruto.

"..?.." Rias terlihat kebingungan. Karena seingatnya, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Hyoudo Issei tersebut.

"Apa kau kenal dengannya?" Tanya Naruto. Dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Rias.

"Haaahh~" Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang." Naruto menuju ke arah loker sepatu dan meninggalkan Rias.

"Naruto-kun!" Panggil Rias. Orang yang dipanggil membalikkan badannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mau pulang bareng?" Rias membalikkan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Rumah kita kan beda arah." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Aku mohon.." Pinta Rias.

"Ya sudahlah." Balas Naruto. Naruto membalikkan badannya menuju loker sepatu. Diikuti oleh Rias di belakangnya.

Naruto pun mengantar Rias pulang ke rumahnya.

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

"Haaah~" Rias menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan." Rias menuju ke luar kelasnya dan menuruni tangga untuk ke perpustakaan.

Saat Rias masuk ke perpustakaan, ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning sedang membaca buku yang Rias tau itu adalah Naruto. Rias berjalan menuju Naruto.

"Apa yang kau baca, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias.

"..!.." Naruto terkejut dan langsung menutup bukunya.

Dia membalikkan badannya ke sumber suara dan dilihatnya seorang gadis bersurai merah.

"Oh... Ternyata Rias..." Ucap Naruto.

"Kukira hantu." Lanjut Naruto.

"Jahat. Memangnya aku mirip hantu?" Tanya Rias.

"Tidak. Aku sedang membaca novel horror dan kukira hantunya keluar dari buku. Hehe." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Rias?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku kan memang sering ke perpustakaan." Jawab Rias.

"Naruto-kun sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan di perpustakaan?." Tanya Rias.

"Mencarimu." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Rias.

"Apa kau ada acara hari sabtu besok?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Rias.

"Tadi Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengajakku untuk menginap ke villa Sasuke di Chiba. Apa kau mau ikut? Kau juga boleh mengajak teman-temanmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku ikut!" Jawab Rias antusias.

"Baiklah. Hari sabtu kita berkumpul di stasiun Tokyo jam 8 pagi." Balas Naruto. Rias membalas dengan anggukan kepala.

 _Tenggg... Tonggg... Tenggg... Tonggg..._

"Ah, sudah bel masuk." Ucap Rias.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan sebentar." Ujar Naruto.

"Hm. Sampai nanti Naruto-kun." Ucap Rias dan berjalan ke luar perpustakaan. Naruto hanya diam di tempat.

"Baiklah, aku juga harus menyelesaikan urusanku." Ucap Naruto sambil membaca secarik kertas.

 _-change scene-_

 **In the classroom 2-2**

Terlihat Rias sedang berjalan menuju kursinya dan menunggu guru yang datang.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul seorang guru bermasker dan bersurai putih jabrik.

Nama guru itu adalah Hatake Kakashi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini!" Ujar Kakashi.

"Buka halaman 32!" Ujar Kakashi dan semua murid membuka bukunya halaman 32.

 _-skip time-_

 _Tenggg... Tonggg... Tenggg... Tonggg..._

"Baiklah, kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini." Ujar Kakashi.

Semua murid memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas masing-masing dan Kakashi pergi dari kelas itu.

"Akeno! Grayfia!" Panggil Rias. Mereka pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kalian ada acara hari sabtu besok?" Tanya Rias.

"Tidak." Jawab mereka berdua.

"Apa kalian mau ikut denganku ke Chiba? Tadi Naruto-kun mengajakku. Ah, tentu saja dengan Sasuke-kun dan Shikamaru-kun." Jelas Rias.

'Dengan Sasuke?.' Batin Akeno.

'Dengan Shikamaru?' Batin Grayfia.

"Kami ikut!" Jawab mereka berdua dengan kompak.

Rias tau kalau Akeno menyukai Sasuke dan Grayfia menyukai Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu, hari sabtu berkumpul di stasiun Tokyo jam 8 pagi." Ucap Rias. Dan dibalas anggukan kepala mereka berdua.

 _-change scene-_

 **In the classroom 2-1**

Terlihat pemuda bersurai kuning memasuki ruangan itu. Hanya ada dua orang di kelas itu yaitu Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Naruto!" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Darimana saja kau dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ada sedikit urusan." Jawab Naruto.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning sedang membaca kertas yang ia pegang.

'Namikaze Naruto, Pergilah ke gang kecil di samping minimarket dekat sekolah. Jangan kabur.' Begitulah isi kertas itu.

"Heh~ kabur? Kita lihat nanti siapa yang kabur." Naruto berbicara sendiri dengan senyuman psikopatnya.

Ia keluar dari perpustakaan dan menuju ke gerbang sekolah.

Lalu ia pergi ke gang di samping minimarket itu. Sudah ada yang menunggunya di sana.

Orang itu bersurai oranye dengan tindikan-tindikan di hidung dan telinganya.

"Maaf... Aku sedikit telat. Ada urusan tadi." Naruto meminta maaf.

"..." Tidak ada balasan dari orang itu. Kemudian, muncul seseorang dari belakang orang itu.

Orang itu bersurai merah dengan mata ungu.

Orang bersurai merah itu langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan melesatkan tendangan memutar dengan kaki kanannya.

Naruto membengkokkan badannya ke belakang dan membentuk huruf 'L' terbalik.

Naruto memegang kaki orang itu yang masih di udara dan kaki Naruto menjegal kaki kiri orang itu dengan kaki kanannya.

Orang itu langsung terjatuh karena tidak ada tumpuan untuk berdiri.

Setelah orang itu jatuh, Naruto menginjak kemaluan orang itu dengan kaki kanannya.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Teriak orang itu kesakitan.

Naruto langsung membentuk huruf 'u' dengan tangannya dan melesatkannya ke leher orang itu agar orang itu berhenti berteriak.

"Menyerang tiba-tiba itu hal yang tidak terpuji loh~" Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman psikopatnya.

"Kau mungkin tidak dapat buang air kecil lagi." Ujar Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju orang bersurai oranye tadi.

Orang itu menelan ludahnya sendiri karena ketakutan. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi ketakutan.

Dia memberanikan dirinya dan melesatkan tinjunya dengan tangan kanan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu memegang tinju orang itu dengan tangan kirinya.

Kemudian, tangan kanan Naruto memegang siku orang itu dan mengangkat lututnya menuju ke lengan orang itu.

'krek'

Terdengar suara dari lengan orang itu yang merupakan suara patahnya tulang ulna dan tulang radius orang itu.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!" Teriak orang itu.

Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu membentuk huruf 'u' dengan tangannya dan dilesatkannya ke leher orang itu agar berhenti berteriak.

"Selamat, mungkin menjadi kidal bukan hal yang buruk." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum mengerikannya.

"Jangan beritahu ini pada siapa-siapa ya."

Ujar Naruto dengan nada lembut tapi terasa mengancam.

Orang itu langsung jatuh seketika. Naruto membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke sekolah.

Tapi dia rasa akan kena hukuman jika dia kembali ke sekolah. Jadi dia putuskan untuk pergi ke taman dan menunggu sampai jam pulang sekolah.

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

Naruto menuju kursinya dan mengambil tasnya.

"Ayo pulang, Sasuke, Shikamaru." Ajak Naruto.

"Kau tidak pulang dengan Rias?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Mungkin dia sudah pulang dari tadi. Aku lihat kelasnya sudah kosong." Jawab Naruto.

"Ya sudah. Ayo!" Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru pulang bersama karena rumah mereka satu arah. Hanya saja, rumah Naruto yang paling jauh.

 _-skip time-_

 _'cklek'_ Bunyi kenop pintu saat Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya.

Dia melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu.

Dia menuju ke kamarnya untuk meletakkan tasnya.

Setelah itu dia mengambil handuk untuk mandi.

 _-skip time lagi-_

Setelah mandi dan mengenakan pakaian dia menuju dapur untuk menyeduh Ramen.

 _'crrriiiiiitttt'_ bunyi teko yang menunjukan bahwa air sudah mendidih.

Dia pun menuangkannya ke mangkok plastik dan menunggu tiga menit.

 _"Itadakimasu~"_ Naruto melahap Ramen itu.

 _"Gochisousama~"_ Dia membuang mangkok plastik itu ke kotak sampah dan menuju ke sofa.

Dia menghidupkan tv-nya dan melihat berita.

 **"Selamat sore pemirsa semuanya. Dua orang pemuda ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri di gang sempit di samping minimarket dekat SMA Tokyo. Dua pemuda itu berinisial YP dan UN. YP mengalami patah tulang hasta dan pengumpil sedangkan UN mengalami cidera di daerah vital. Mereka dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Saat ditanyakan siapa nama pelaku oleh pihak kepolisian, mereka tidak mengetahui siapa nama pelaku. Nantikan berita selanjutnya di Tokyo Night News nanti malam."**

Begitulah isi berita itu.

"Baguslah kalau mereka tidak memberi tau siapa aku." Ucap Naruto sambil mematikan tv-nya dan melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 18:42.

Dia menuju ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar dia duduk di meja belajarnya dan menghidupkan laptopnya. Dia mengotak-atik laptop itu sampai muncul tulisan.

 **'¥155.440 take it?'**

 **'yes' 'no'**

Dia pun mengklik 'yes' dan beberapa saat kemudian muncul pesan dari handphonenya.

 **'Your bank account has filled ¥155.440'**

Naruto pun tersenyum tipis dan mematikan laptopnya lalu menuju ke arah ranjangnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Dia pun tertidur.

Tidak lupa ia menyetel alarm pukul 04:00.

 _-skip time-_

 _'kriiiiiingggg!!'_ bunyi alarm Naruto. Dia pun terbangun dan mematikan alarmnya.

Dia mengambil handuknya dan mandi. Setelah mandi dan mengenakan pakaian.

Dia mengenakan t-shirt putih jaket oranye dan celana jeans hitam. Setelah berpakaian, seperti biasa dia makan Ramen.

 _-skip time lagi-_

Dia menuju ke arah sofa dan menghidupkan tv-nya dan melihat berita lagi.

 **"Sistem keamanan Bank Tokyo dibobol tadi malam dan kehilangan uang sebesar ¥155.440 . Belum diketahui siapa yang membobol dan mencuri uang itu karena orang itu menggunakan IP Address palsu. Pihak kepolisian masih menyelidiki tentang kasus ini. Berita tadi menjadi penutup Tokyo Dawn News hari ini, terimakasih dan sampai jumpa."**

Itu adalah isi beritanya.

Naruto mematikan tv-nya dan melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 05:29

"Yang lain mungkin belum bangun." Gumam Naruto.

"Siap-siap dulu sajalah." Gumamnya lagi.

Naruto menyiapkan barang-barangnya untuk pergi ke Villa Sasuke. Setelah menyiapkan barang-barangnya, Naruto melihat jam lagi dan menunjukkan pukul 05:57.

"Mungkin main game sebentar lalu berangkat." Gumam Naruto dan mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan memainkan game.

 _-skip time-_

Naruto berhenti bermain game dan melihat jam pukul 06:43.

"Ternyata aku tidak bermain sebentar." Gumamnya.

Dia mengambil tasnya dan menuju ke rak sepatu. Setelah memakai sepatu dia bangkit dari duduknya.

 _'cklek'_ bunyi kenop pintu rumah Naruto.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumah.

 _"Ittekimasu~."_

 _-to be continued-_

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Halo Reader-san semuanya! Maaf ya baru update._**

 ** _Udah sekitar dua minggu saya gak update karena urusan sekolah. Hehehe._**

 ** _Mungkin kedepannya juga bakalan update lama._**

 ** _Ya... Tergantung mood dan jadwal saya. Kalau lagi kosong saya akan coba update kilat._**

 ** _Bagaimana chapter kali ini? Bagus kah? Saya tidak peduli kalau Haters-san bilang fict saya jelek._**

 ** _Haters-san juga belum tentu bisa bikin fict._**

 ** _Terimakasih bagi para Reader-san yang sudah setia menunggu fict ini T_T ._**

 ** _Dan untuk yang tanya Rias itu manusia atau bukan, jawabannya adalah ya. Rias adalah manusia biasa._**

 ** _Kalau kalian lihat di summary itu ada Psycho-Naru, itu Half yak. Jadi setengah normal setengah psycho._**

 ** _Dan masalah cover itu Akabane Karma dari Ansatsu Kyoushitsu._**

 ** _Karena di sini Naruto mirip dengan Karma yaitu psikopat dan pintar._**

 ** _Mungkin chapter ini agak membosankan yak?_**

 ** _But, it's alright._**

 ** _As long as you like it, it's okay._**

 ** _See you in the next chapter and bye bye_**

 _ **Terimakasih.**_

 _Lien, Log Out._


	4. PENGUMUMAN

_Lien, Log In._

 **PENGUMUMAN**

.

.

 _ **Halo, apa kabar Reader-san semuanya?.**_

 _ **Sehat?**_

 _ **Saya disini cuma ingin memberi tahu kalau fict 'Unmei運命' akan**_

 _ **hiatus sementara.**_

 _ **(Gak sementara sih, mungkin agak lama).**_

 _ **Dikarenakan saya mau fokus belajar untuk UNBK dan juga gak ada waktu untuk ngetik, jadi diharapkan Reader-san semuanya mengerti.**_

 _ **Karena saya gak hanya mementingkan dunia maya ini tapi saya juga punya kepentingan pribadi di dunia nyata.**_

 _ **Dan juga, saya lagi kehabisan ide untuk chapter selanjutnya. Padahal ini baru satu fict dan baru tiga chapter.**_

 _ **Sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk Author**_ _ **Unknownman 18**_ _ **yang sudah mau mampir membaca fict saya ini dan menjadi teman Author pertama saya di .**_

 _ **Silahkan jika Reader-san yang mau tanya-tanya boleh PM saya.**_

 _ **Tapi, saya gak bakal bales cepat karena saya jarang pegang HP.**_

 _ **Atau juga bisa lewat WA.**_

 _ **Nomor WA saya ada di profile saya.**_

 _ **Maaf ya para Reader-san yang sudah menunggu lama tapi, ehh...**_

 _ **Tau-taunya hiatus :v .**_

 _ **Mungkin saat ada waktu saya akan coba ngetik.**_

 _ **Dan sedikit spoiler, kalau di chapter depan, saya berencana untuk membuat flashback tentang kenapa Naruto bisa jadi psikopat.**_

 _ **Tapi, inget ya, masih rencana belum saya putuskan.**_

 _ **Karena saya juga bingung mau buat flashback seperti apa.**_

 _ **Mungkin cukup sekian yak...**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter and bye bye.**_

 _ **Terimakasih**_.

 _Lien, Log Out._


	5. On The Way

_Lien, Log In._

.

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Sebelum mulai, saya minta tolong kepada Reader-san semuanya untuk membaca A/N di bawah setelah Chapter ini selesai.**_

 _ **Karena ada yang ingin saya sampaikan sedikit kepada Reader-san.**_

 _ **Oke langsung saja, ini dia!**_

.

 **Unmei/運命**

 _Chapter 4: On The Way_

 _-continue-_

 _'cklek'_ Bunyi kenop pintu rumah Naruto.

 _"Ittekimasu~..."_ Naruto berjalan keluar rumahnya dan menuju ke stasiun Tokyo dengan berjalan kaki.

Saat di perjalanan, ia berpapasan dengan gang kecil. Dan terdengar suara dua orang dari gang tersebut.

Dia pun penasaran dengan suara itu dan masuk ke gang itu.

"To-tolong beri aku waktu dua bulan lagi... Aku janji akan membayarnya." Naruto mulai mendengar jelas pembicaraan itu.

Seseorang mengucapkan itu dengan nada menangis dan memohon-mohon.

Dia pun memperlambat jalannya agar tidak terdengar hentakan sepatunya.

"HAAAHH!!??? KAU BERCANDA!? KAU BILANG BULAN LALU KAU AKAN MEMBAYARNYA, SEKARANG, KAU MINTA DUA BULAN LAGI!!!??? JANGAN MAIN MAIN DENGANKU!!!!!" Orang itu mengatakan itu sambil menarik kerah baju orang yang tadi memohon dengan tangan kirinya.

"RASAKAN INI!!!" Orang itu mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan melesatkannya ke wajah orang tadi.

'Siapa saja, tolong aku.' Batin orang itu.

'Ini tidak baik.' Batin Naruto.

 _'tappp'_

Dengan cepat, Naruto menahan tinju orang itu dengan tangan kanannya.

'"!!!??" Orang itu sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada orang yang tak dikenalnya menahan tinjunya.

"SIAPA KAU!!?? HAAHH!??" Orang itu mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Naruto. Tapi tidak bisa.

Orang itu pun kesal dan melepaskan cengkraman kerah baju orang tadi dan mengepalkannya dan melesatkannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto memutar badannya menjadi posisi setengah kayang dan menahan tinju orang itu dengan tangan kirinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dengan posisi Naruto yang sekarang, dia menaikkan kaki kirinya ke tembok gang dan menendang tembok itu hingga dirinya lompat ke atas dan tubuhnya membentuk huruf 'L' horizontal dan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah orang itu.

Naruto melesatkan kaki kanannya dan menendang bagian atas kepala orang itu.

 _'bltakk'_

 _'krekk'_

Terdengar dua bunyi secara bersamaan yang dimana bunyi itu adalah bunyi tendangan Naruto dan bunyi retaknya tulang tengkorak bagian atas orang itu.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHG!!!!" Orang itu teriak kesakitan.

Dengan posisi Naruto yang ada di udara dan sejajar dengan wajah orang itu, Naruto dengan sangat cepat, langsung membuat huruf 'u' di tangannya dan meletakkannya ke leher orang itu.

Orang itu pun tiba-tiba berhenti teriak. Setelah itu, dia langsung menggunakan kaki kanannya dan menempatkan di atas tembok untuk menghentikan dirinya di udara dan menendang tembok itu hingga dirinya melesat ke belakang kepala orang itu.

Dia pun menarik kaki kirinya untuk menajamkan lututnya dan...

 _'brakk'_

 _'krakkk'_

Lagi-lagi, terdengar dua bunyi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah bunyi hentakkan lutut Naruto dan hunyi hancurnya tulang tengkorak bagian atas orang itu.

 _'draapp'_

Orang itu pun terjatuh.

 _'tapp'_ Naruto berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna dengan satu tangan di tanah.

"Ups, apa terlalu berlebihan ya?" Gumam Naruto tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Tulang tengkorak hancur, mungkin otaknya terkena serpihan tulang yang hancur..." Gumam Naruto.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju keluar gang untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke stasiun.

Tapi, tiba-tiba dia berhenti sejenak dan berkata kepada orang yang tadi memohon kepada orang yang dihajarnya.

"Hei kau."

"I-iya"

"Pergilah dari sini dan jangan katakan hal ini kepada siapapun ya~." Seperti biasanya, dengan nada psikopatnya.

"Ba-baiklah." Jawabnya.

Naruto pun menelpon Rumah Sakit Tokyo dan memanggil ambulan. Setelah itu dia melanjutkan jalannya.

Di perjalanan dia mendengar suara lagi.

 _'nguing nguing nguing' (maaf gaje :v)_

Terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi yang sedang mengejar mobil Nissan Skyline GTR berwarna biru gelap.

Dia melihat ke arlojinya dan menunjukkan pukul 07:02 . Dia pun menarik nafas sedikit panjang.

"Haah~ ini masih pagi tapi kenapa sudah banyak kriminal yang beraksi?" Naruto menggerutu karena ini masih pagi tapi kenapa sudah banyak tindak kejahatan? Hah~ memang yak, Author juga bingung.

Oke lanjut.

Naruto mengikuti pengejaran itu dengan berjalan cepat.

Dia melihat sesuatu, melihat sebentar lalu menarik Smartphonenya dari kantong celananya dan menekan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba, muncul penutup jalan dari bawah tanah dan membuat mobil biru gelap itu menabraknya.

 _'ciiiiitt'_ bunyi ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal

 _'brakk'_ mobil itu pun menabrak penghalang itu dan mengeluarkan asap dari kap mobilnya.

Terlihat seseorang dengan perawakan bapak-bapak sambil membawa pistol dan koper hitam berisi uang dan berlari ke arah gang kecil.

"Mungkin bapak itu sedang tidak beruntung hari ini~." Naruto langsung mengejar bapak itu setelah mengucapkan itu.

Dia melihat arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukuk 07:11

'aku harus cepat.' Batin Naruto ketika melihat arlojinya itu karena dia tidak mau membuat teman-temanmu menunggu.

Dan terlihat dua polisi keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti kejar-kejaran antara Naruto dan bapak-bapak itu.

Bapak itu melompati pagar yang tinggi dengan mudah. Mungkin bapak itu dulu pernah belajar parkour.

Naruto menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke tanah dan melompati pagar yang tinggi itu. Dia mendarat dengan cara berguling.

Setelah itu dia melihat bapak itu menaikki tangga ke rooftop. Dia pun mengikuti bapak itu naik ke rooftop dan berakhirlah kejar-kejaran mereka.

"Hah.. hah.. haaah.. haah.."

"Haaah.. haah.. hah.. haaahh..."

Mereka berdua kelelahan karena kejar-kejaran.

Naruto menekuk lututnya dan menjadikannya sebagai tumpuan tangannya.

"Tunggu.. hah.. paman.. mari.. istirahat.. hah.. sejenak.. hah.." Ucap Naruto sambil menenangkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"KAU.. INI.. HAH.. SIAPA!? HAH!?" Tiba-tiba bapak itu membuang pistolnya dan melesatkan tinju tangan kanannya.

Naruto yang menyadari hal itu, menahannya dengan tangan kanannya.

Bapak itu lalu menjatuhkan koper itu dan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memukul Naruto dan lagi-lagi tinju itu ditahan dengan tangan kirinya.

Dengan cepat, Naruto mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menendang penis bapak itu.

"OOUUUWWWFF." Bapak itu kesakitan karena penisnya ditendang.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ, Naruto pun mengangkat lagi kakinya tapi dengan menekuk lututnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah perut bapak itu.

"AAARRGGHHH!!!" Bapak itu berteriak dan seperti biasanya, Naruto membuat huruf 'u' dengan tangannya dan melesatkannya ke arah leher bapak itu agar berhenti berteriak.

Dia pun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya yang mencengkram tinju bapak itu. Dan langsung mengangkat kaki kanannya menendang dagu paman itu

(di sini ganti paman aja ya).

Paman itu pun oleng ke belakang dan tersandung pistolnya sendiri dan terjatuh dari atap itu.

Naruto maju ke pinggir atap dan melihat ke bawah.

Terlihat bapak itu sudah terbujur kaku dengan darah di sekitar kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada ingatan yang terlintas di kepalanya saat melihat bapak itu tewas terjatuh.

.

' _Ayah!'_

 _'Naruto? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini!? Sudah kubilang untuk menjaga ibumu dan adikmu!'_

 _'Oohh!??... Apa dia anakmu, Minato?'_

 _'Hentikan! Jangan dekati dia! Kalau tidak...'_

 _'Heh~? Kalau tidak... Apa?'_

 _'Aku akan membunuhmu!'_

 _'Pfftt... Ahahahahahaha... Kau? Mau membunuhku?'_

 _'Bukannya terbalik?'_

 _'jlebb'_

 _'AYAH!'_

 _'KAU!! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MELUKAI AYAH!!! MATI KAU!!!_

 _'jleebbbb'_

 _'AAAARRRGGGGHHH!!! DASAR BEDEBAH KECIL SIALAN!!!'_

 _'MATILAH KAU!! JANGAN MENGGANGGU AYAHKU LAGI!!!'_

 _'AAAARRRGGGGHHH!!!'_

 _'Ayah! Apa ayah tidak apa-apa?'_

 _'Na..ruto... To..long... Ja..ga.. a..dik..mu.. dan.. i..bu..mu...'_

 _'Ayah? Ayah! Ayah! Bangun! Jangan tinggalkan kami... Hiks... Ayah...'_

.

Ayah..." Naruto bergumam. Dia teringat dengan ayahnya.

"Ayah... Maafkan aku... Aku gagal menjaga mereka..." Gumamnya.

.

 _'tok tok'_

 _'tok tok'_

 _'Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab?'_

 _'cklek'_

 _'ciiit'_

 _'Ibu? Naruko? Apa mereka sedang keluar?'_

 _'cklek'_

 _'ciiit'_

 _'klek'_

 _'Ibu.. Nar...!!!'_

 _'Ibu! Naruko! Apa yang terjadi!?'_

.

"Haah~." Naruto menghela nafas agak panjang.

"Sudahlah.. tidak ada yang akan berubah jika hanya memikirkannya saja." Naruto menyadari ada yang menaiki tangga dan dia langsung turun menggunakan pipa.

"Jangan bergerak!" Perintah salah satu polisi itu sambil mengarahkan pistolnya.

"Dimana kau!? Keluarlah!" Perintah temannya.

"!?" Polisi itu terkejut karena melihat pistol dan koper tergeletak di sana.

Mereka menaruh kembali pistol mereka ke sabuk mereka. Dan mendekati koper dan pistol itu.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya salah satu polisi kepada temannya.

"Kau pikir aku tau?" Jawab temannya.

Mereka berjalan menuju pinggir atap dan melihat ke bawah. Dan...

"!" Mereka terkejut bukan main karena mereka melihat target mereka sudah berada di bawah terbujur kaku dengan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang dan para petugas medis.

"Ini... Apa yang terjadi?..." Mereka bingung.

"Apa dia bunuh diri?" Tanya salah satu polisi.

"Entahlah..." Jawab temannya.

"Atau ada yang membunuhnya?" Tanya polisi itu lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tau..." Jawab temannya lagi.

Salah satu polisi itu celingak-celinguk melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Tidak ada CCTV disekitar sini." Ucap polisi itu.

"Lebih baik kita laporkan dulu kepada ketua..." Usul temannya.

"Baiklah... Ayo..." Ajak polisi itu.

"Iya." Jawab temannya singkat.

 _-change scene-_

Terlihat dua orang pemuda bersurai hitam pantat ayam dan nanas yang dikenali sebagai Uchiha Sasuke dan Nara Shikamaru.

Mereka sedang berdiri di depan stasiun Tokyo seperti orang gila.

"Si Dobe-Naruto itu, kemana dia? Lama sekali." Ucap Sasuke kesal. Dia melihat arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 07:43.

"Santai saja Sasuke, mungkin dia telat bangun karena terlalu menantikan waktu ini jadi dia tidak bisa tidur." Balas Shikamaru.

"Dia itu tidak pernah bangun di atas jam 7 pagi." Jawab Sasuke.

Mereka pun menunggu. Yang muncul bukan Naruto tapi malah Rias, Akeno dan Grayfia.

"Ooiii, Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru-kun..." Panggil Rias.

"Kau... Kalau tidak salah pacarnya Dobe-Naruto ya?" Ucap Sasuke dengan santai.

blush*

Muncul rona merah di pipi Rias. Baru datang sudah ditanya pertanyaan macam itu.

"Hah!? A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun... A-aku dan Naruto-kun hanya teman kok.. hehe." Jawab Rias tergagap-gagap.

"Ah, benar juga, kalian belum tau namaku ya? Karena aku setiap jam istirahat sering ke perpustakaan. Kenalkan namaku Rias Gremory, panggil saja Rias. Kalian sudah tau dua temanku kan?" Jelas Rias panjang lebar.

"I-iya." Kedua sahabat dobe ini sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Rias yang panjang lebar.

"Oh iya, apa kalian lihat Dobe-Naruto?" Tanya pantat ayam.

"Eh? Tidak... Memang Naruto-kun pergi kemana?" Tanya balik Rias.

"Dia belum datang, jadi kukira dia bersama kalian." Jawab Sasuke.

"Eh!? Naruto-kun belum datang?" Tanya Rias terkejut.

"Ya, seperti yang kubilang." Jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 07:56. Dan tiba-tiba..

"Oiii!!..." Teriak seseorang yang mengagetkan dua pemuda dan tiga gadis.

"Yah... _Gomen gomen..._ Apa kalian menunggu lama?" Tanya Naruto seakan-akan tidak bersalah.

"Tidak." Jawab Rias.

"Iya. Dasar Dobe-Naruto! Kau lama sekali!" Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau protes? Rias saja tidak protes. Kan aku datang tepat waktu." Tanya Naruto.

"Dia juga baru sampai tadi. Aku dan Shikamaru sudah menunggu dari jam 7 kau tau!?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Itu kan salahmu. Kenapa kau malah datang jam 7 padahal kau sendiri yang bilang jam 8." Balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

Muncul perempat segitiga di kepala Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau ngapain sampai datang jam segini? Hah!?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Yah... Aku tadinya mau main game sebentar, tapi malah ketagihan dan lupa lihat jam." Jawab Naruto bohong.

"Dasar kau ini!." Ujar Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Naruto, Sasuke. Kalian bukan anak kecil lagi." Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan.

"Diam kau rambut nanas!" Balas mereka kompak.

Muncul perempat segitiga di kepala Shikamaru.

"Hah!? Kenapa kau mengikutiku!?" Ucap Naruto.

"Yang ada kau yang mengikutiku, Dobe-Naruto." Balas Sasuke.

"Hah!? Mau berantem kau hah!?" Tantang Naruto.

"Boleh saja." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oi!" Ujar Shikamaru. Bulu kuduk Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berdiri.

"Kalian tadi bilang apa!? Rambut nanas ya?" Ucap Shikamaru lembut namun menusuk.

 _'glek'_ mereka berdua menelan ludah mereka sendiri.

"A-ano Shikamaru-kun... Ki-kita cuma bercanda kok, ya kan Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"I-itu benar Shikamaru-kun... Ja-jangan dimasukin ke hati..." Balas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Hiiii!!" Mereka berdua ketakutan. Tapi sepertinya mereka beruntung hari ini.

"Sudahlah, kalian bertiga seperti anak kecil, tau tidak daritadi kalian dilihatin terus loh.. sama orang-orang." Ucap Rias.

Mereka melihat ke sekeliling mereka dan melihat orang-orang sedang melihati perkelahian bocah mereka.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat!" Usul Rias.

"I-iya." Jawab mereka bertiga.

(Btw daritadi gak ada dialog Akeno dan Grayfia ya? Saya lupa.. hehe :v)

 _-to be continued-_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Halo Reader-san semuanya! Apa kabar?**_

 _ **Sehat kan?**_

 _ **Kangen sama saya? Pasti gak kan? T_T .**_

 _ **Bagaimana chapter ini bagus gak?**_

 _ **Hari ini saya, entah kerasukan apa tiba-tiba semangat lanjutin fict ini.**_

 _ **Padahal baru beberapa hari kemarin saya buat pengumuman hiatus :v .**_

 _ **Tapi, itu bener kok, jadi selama hiatus, updatenya gak menentu ya...**_

 _ **Entah itu sebulan sekali, entah itu seminggu sekali atau sehari sekali juga belum tentu.**_

 _ **Jadi, saya gak akan menghapus pengumuman kemarin ya.**_

 _ **Dan sesuai note di atas, saya ingin menyampaikan sedikit informasi.**_

 _ **Saya ingin meminta saran kepada Reader-san yang mengerti soal percintaan.**_

 _ **Karena saya akhir-akhir ini sedang mengalami gejala yang namanya disukai orang di dunia nyata.**_

 _ **Jadi, jika ada Reader-san yang mau memberi saran silahkan hubungi saya via WA atau via PM.**_

 _ **Nomor WA saya sudah ada di profil saya kok. Jadi begitu ya.**_

 _ **Apakah chapter ini membosankan? Kalo iya, bodo amat :v .**_

 _ **Saya menulis berdasarkan imajinasi saya saja. Jadi kalau mau nyalahin, salahkan imajinasi saya yang memang buruk. Hehe :v .**_

 _ **Dan jika ada juga yang mau ngasih saran, silahkan saja. Saya nggak ngelarang dan nggak nyuruh.**_

 _ **Maaf jika ada typo atau kekurangan lainnya yak.**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter and bye bye.**_

 _ **Terimakasih.**_

 _Lien, Log Out._


End file.
